monster__strikefandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution
Evolving monsters uses sharls and stoans to increase the power of monsters, increasing their stats and adding or changing abilities, strike shots, and bump combos. Basics Requirements * The monster must have an evolved form ** monsters only evolve a certain number of times, and thus only reach certain power levels (ie. not all monsters can reach a 5* or 6* rating) *** see also: obtaining monsters * A monster must be at max level to evolve * Appropriate catalysts ** Catalyst elements must be of same type as monster ** Different amounts and qualities of catalysts are required depending on the monster's star rating *** see: catalysts for list Benefits * Star Rating up ** Increases maximum luck cap *** 5* - 90 luck, 6* - 99 luck * Maximum Level up ** level resets back to one (the monster's new base stats will be similar to the previous stats, but possibly somewhat lower) *** this allows more experience to be gained, and thus, much higher stats overall once leveled *** note: newly evolved monsters will level quickly, gaining back any lost stats ** Leveling affects: hp, attack, speed, bump combo damage *** thus, leveling affects strike shots based off other stats **** e.g. "increases speed", "bash on contact", etc * Abilities may be added/removed/changed ** variable strength abilities (e.g. Slayer) may increase in strength (e.g. "Slayer L") or simply change to a different ability entirely * Gauge shots may be added/removed/changed ** Gauge shots always have an ability attached, this ability may change when evolving * Strike Shot may change ** cooldown may go down or up ** strike shot may change to a different type *** e.g. "power increase" strike shot may change to a "bash on contact" * Bump Combo may change ** type may change (e.g. "16 way" -> "Up Laser") ** element will not change to a different element *** but may gain/lose an element in the case of blast/lock-on types * note: changing from an ascended form to an evolved form can have very drastic changes, check a database site to preview changes Catalysts Catalysts(sharls and stoans) are items necessary to evolve monsters. There are different qualities and elemental types of catalysts. Types In order of rarity(descending): * Divine Sharls * Colored Sharls * Colored Stoans * Basic Catalysts (Max Stoans, Stoans, Mini Stoans) Usage usage chart Obtaining * Drops ** Basic Catalysts (max stoans, stoans, mini stoans) *** common from nearly every quest *** drops very often when playing co-op ** Colored sharls and stoans *** most often from weekly catalyst event quests *** uncommon in all other event quests *** rarely in normal quests ** Divine Catalysts *** rarely from all weekly catalyst event quests, with a higher drop rate on weekends **** Mixi occasionally has special events that increase the drop rate of divine sharls by 5x. ** note: higher quest difficulties increase the amount and quality of catalyst drops *** though some hard difficulties may drop colored sharls more often than their savage counterpart as the boss drop may take up a loot slot * Upgrading ** multiple catalysts of the same quality and color can be combined to create a catalyst of a higher quality of the same color *** this is done by tapping catalyst icons in the "monsters" -> "view catalysts" menu *** note: basic catalysts(Max stoans, stoans, mini stoans) cannot be combined to make colored catalysts ** 10 mini stoans -> 1 stoan ** 10 stoans -> 1 max stoan ** 20 colored stoans of the same color -> 1 colored sharl of the same color ** 40 colored sharls of the same color -> 1 divine sharl * Rewards ** All types of catalysts can be gained as rewards from the mission log *** notably, 1 divine sharl can be gained from each of the following missions: **** reach rank 25 **** complete the 4th stage of final co-op quest line "Fast on the Strike GP" **** Login(once a day) for 30 days ***** does not need to be consecutive days Evolution & Ascension Interaction Evolved monsters that are able to ascend require less materials to ascend than their un-evolved form. * Ex. A Fire Wyrm(base) requires 2 Dryads, 2 Aqua wyrms, 2 Thunderbirds to ascend * Ex. Inferno Wyrm (the evolution) requires: 1 Dryad, 1 Aqua Wyrm, 2 Thunderbirds to ascend Likewise, ascended monsters can be changed to the evolved form of the monster using materials that are easier to obtain than when evolving the base monster. * Ex. A Fire Wyrm(base) requires 30 Max Stoans, 10 Red Stoans, 5 Red Sharls, 1 Divine Sharl to evolve. * Ex. Tiamat Deathbringer (the ascension) requires 30 Max Stoans, 30 Red Stoans, 15 Red Sharls to change to the evolved form. Evolved monsters cannot be used as materials to ascend other monsters. * Ex. A Dark Wyrm requires a Fire Wyrm as an ascension material * an Inferno Wyrm(the evolved form of Fire Wyrm) will not work as a material for the Dark Wyrm. greatly needs diagrams __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay